Vehicular lightings to eliminate a spectrum color exerted by the chromatic aberration of the lens are conventionally known (for example, Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, Patent Literature 3). Hereinafter, the conventional vehicular lightings will be described.
A vehicular lighting of Patent Literature 1 is a vehicular illumination lighting of a projector type, and is also capable of eliminating light made incident to a region in the vicinity of a lower end edge of a projection lens, which may be a cause of an occurrence of chromatic aberration, by cutting away an area of a front part in a reflection surface of a reflector. As a result, it is possible to prevent a spectrum color from emerging in the vicinity of an upper side of a cutoff line of a basic light distribution pattern.
In addition, a vehicular lighting of Patent Literature 2 is a vehicular headlamp of a projector type in which an upper region and a lower region of a front side surface of a projection lens each are configured as a scattering portion for vertical direction, which is made of a plurality of lens elements extending in a substantially horizontal direction in a vertical sectional shape which is formed to be an irregular shape. In this manner, the light that is emitted from each of the upper region and the lower region is scattered in a vertical direction and thus a spectrum color is kept to be inconspicuous even after the spectrum color has emerged in the vicinity of the upper side of a cutoff line exerted by a spectrum phenomenon which occurs when the reflection light from a reflector transmits the projection lens.
Further, a vehicular lighting of Patent Literature 3 is a headlamp of a projector type in which a focal point of an upper part of a convex lens is obtained as a short focal point in comparison with that of a center part, and a focal point of a lower part of the convex lens is obtained as a long focal point in comparison with that of the center part. In this manner, the light made incident to the upper part of the lens is spectrally divided into horizontal red light and blue light which is oriented slightly downward, and the light made incident to the lower part of the lens is spectrally divided into horizontal blue light and red light which is oriented slightly downward. Therefore, in so far as a cut line is concerned, the red light and the blue light overlap with each other, the spectra are sensuously eliminated from each other, and a tint of color is not caused to be felt.